


Канал «ФБР у вас дома». Кризис

by Karboni, XSha, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karboni/pseuds/Karboni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSha/pseuds/XSha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Уиллу нужен адвокат
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Тексты R-NC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Kudos: 16





	Канал «ФБР у вас дома». Кризис

Уилл Грэм вернулся поздно, встрепанный, возбужденный, чуть не снес вышедшего навстречу Ганнибала Лектора и выскочивших Салли, Молли, Кенни, Ронни и Элджернона, подбежал к телевизору и остервенело застучал кулаком по верхушке плазмы.

— Джек! Билл! Вы знаете хорошего адвоката по бракоразводным делам?!

Ганнибал Лектор отложил доску и молоток для отбивания мяса на стол и скрестил руки.

«Так, зачем ему адвокат? — подумал доктор Лектор, закипая. — Он узнал про то, что я расчленил соседа справа, который требовал передвинуть забор нашего поместья на метр? Или обнаружил в подвале ножовку по кости с генетическим материалом КаНо Варда, некоронованного короля бразильской организованной преступности?! Я ее хорошо вымыл, но у него были такие крепкие кости! Когда я отпиливал голову, что-то могло остаться. Нужно было песочком потереть, нельзя расслабляться! Или он как-то узнал, что это я взорвал пастора Смитсона, призвавшего утопить всех содомитов в Блэкуотер-Фолл, и красиво разложил его останки в виде надписи «Узри свое Царствие небесное!» Так, нужно успокоиться, всех адвокатов Западной Вирджинии я уже сожрал. Может, он узнал об этом?!»

Телевизор мертво молчал.

«Так, зачем ему адвокат? — лихорадочно совещались два голоса канала «ФБР у вас дома» Джек Кроуфорд и Билл Тенч. — Он что, не понимает, чем это кончится?! Сейчас Лектор худо-бедно держится в рамках закона, ест негодяев только по нашему указанию — ну, нам нравится так думать, — и кажется образцовым гражданином и патриотом. Или Уилл узнал, что доктор Лектор ездил в Колумбию не для того, чтобы поохотиться на тапиров, и выложенный головами наркоторговцев «Апофеоз войны» — дело его рук?! Невозможно, Ганнибал уверял, что картины Верещагина — китч! Так, нужно успокоиться, всех адвокатов Западной Вирджинии он уже сожрал. Может, Уилл узнал об этом?!»

Собаки прижали уши и попятились в сторону ковриков у двери, где, по идее, и должны были проводить время, а вовсе не вертеться по всему дому.

«Он узнал, что это мы сожрали кроликов миссис Доусон?! Проглотили цыпленка девочки Бэкки? Разорвали книжку «Улисс»? Ну, не из-за нее же, она совсем невкусная!»

— Представляешь, я в суде ошибся дверью и попал на слушанье бракоразводного процесса Лоры и Марка Робсонов. Понятия не имею, кто они, но они делили кошку! Я решил внести в наш контракт пункт, по которому мне достанутся три собаки, тебе две. Или же лучше, чтобы я забрал всех собак, хотя — нет, лучше завести шестую, тогда будет ровное количество, как думаешь? — Уилл перестал стучать по плазме и принялся разматывать шарф.

— Думаю, что никогда не дам тебе развода. — Ганнибал забрал молоток, доску и величественно удалился на кухню.

— …О святости семейных уз. Обратимся к Библии, — неожиданно включился телевизор.


End file.
